


Shorts

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, if I post this at 3am no one will see it, oh yeah this features the trio while they're still trainers, sonia very done with all of this, the pairing seems one sided but it very much not, the year of 2020 and still no beta, thirsting over raihan cuz well it's raihan, you just... hafta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raihan suffers growing pains. Leon suffers a gay panic. Sonia just suffers.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159
Collections: Anon Works





	Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously though have you seen how short some fanarts draw Raihan's shorts? I mean I'm not complaining. Nor is Leon. Well... least not inwardly.
> 
> I headcanon them to be some vaguely aged teenagers at this point. Probably closer to the later teens.
> 
> Anyhow enjoy this trainwreck of a fic.

It wasn’t everyday that Leon emerged from his tent to come face to face with his rival sitting right there. Shirtless. Chewing on a piece of week old bread that had been their dinner.

His eyes traced the smooth line of his jaw down to his neck, watching the muscles of his neck work while he chewed. The sunlight glinted off the warm tawny browns of his shoulders showing off the results of his training. While not as built as himself, his lean body had a sleek, powerful build to it. Good Arceus above had his collarbones always been so nice?

Wait he was staring wasn’t he?

Snapping back he glanced up to see the other also staring back at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Uh,” Leon began with all the grace and dignity an up and emerging Galarian prodigy trainer would have.

The edges of Raihan’s lips stilled before quirking up and slowly spreading into the soft warm smile he always associated with his friend. 

“Morning to you too Leon,” he laughed through another mouthful of bread.

Shaking himself from the stupor, he grinned in return all the while praying that the hammering in his chest couldn’t be heard by anyone else.

“Raihan! What are you doing here? Not satisfied after our last battle?” Hopefully he sounded normal.

His rival smirked, fang gleaming in the sunlight. “You know I’ll win this time. Me and my team have been training harder than before! I got the perfect new strategy-”

“Not. Now.” groaned a voice next to him. Leon blinked.

There to his right was Sonia. Hair up in a messy half ponytail looking like she just crawled out of bed herself. Oh, right. Scurrying back to his tent, he began rummaging through his pack. Carefully he pulled out the wrapped brown paper sack. With just a little more digging he found the scruffed up tin kettle and moved to place it on the fireplace. The bottom of the kettle was blackened from long use but didn’t leak and that was all that it needed to do. It took a few nudges to Charmeleon who was decidedly not a morning Pokemon, but in no time the fire was crackling once more and a rich aroma filled the campsite.

Sonia grunted a thanks between bites of her own bread when handed a cup and downed it with no hesitation. Raihan’s eyes widened in surprise before taking a tentative sip of his own cup and making a face. Leon laughed as he handed over the sugar and the other proceeded to apply a one to one ratio of coffee to sugar.

Settling for a cup himself, Leon leaned back into his chair pointedly keeping his eyes away from the upper body of a certain dragon trainer. Sonia was safe to look at, he mentally muttered to himself. Sonia never gave him this problem while growing up. Sonia didn’t eat breakfast shirtless like nothing was wrong in the world. Yet his eyes immediately landed on an incredibly familiar gym uniform shirt that was decidedly not being worn by the boy sitting across from him and instead lying spread out across Sonia’s lap.

“So… uh,” he began, uncertain how this was supposed to go. The other two trainers glanced up at him then at each other.

“Well I-,” Raihan started, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “My uniform doesn’t quite uh fit? Me. Anymore.”

“And of course you waited until the day right before your gym match.” Sonia grunted carefully threading her needle from beside him. Huh. Now that he realized it, Sonia indeed had beside her bits and pieces of the sewing kit that had been put together from the old cookie tin that her grandma kept all her sewing supplies in.

“It fit last time!”

“And that was how long ago?”

Raihan didn’t design to answer her, instead picking at the edge of his shorts. Of which Leon noted were barely covering even half the smooth plains of his thighs and Leon wanted to run his tongue dow-

Wait.

No.

Bad.

Conversation Leon, he told himself. Focus on the conversation. Like a normal person.

“-able to get a shirt. Shame about the shorts though.” Sonia continued seemingly oblivious to her friend’s inner turmoil, finishing the stitches on the final number and checking the evenness of their placement.

The dragon trainer sighed loudly, throwing his arms back behind his head. “You would think they would have at least an extra pair of shorts. But no. With what they had left I might as well be wearing an entire tent on my legs or absolutely nothing at all.”

And his brain was happily sprinting right back down that path. Leon gripped his legs, willing his mind to come back.

“You couldn’t get a belt for one of the larger ones?”

“I tried, kept falling down if I so much breathed wrong.”

Leon suppressed the whine in his throat.

“I still can’t believe you had to come to me to get the numbers stitched onto this,” she stated plainly, holding up the shirt to examine her work.

Raihan uncapped his water bottle, taking several large swings from it. Leon eyed the bead of water trailing down his Adam's apple. “I know right? They told me that the machine that normally prints them had some part on backorder. Guess they don’t really expect much outside of the initial gym challenge ceremony.” He sighed, shaking his head. “But seriously girl you saved me here. Can’t exactly go into the next battle showing off my midriff. I owe you one big time.”

“Oh I’m sure not everyone would mind.”

Sonia was side-eyeing him.

Oh no.

No.

She knew didn’t she?

“Leon? Are you alright man? You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I… I-I needtowashmyDreepieskthxbye!!” he shot up sprinting in what he hoped was where he left his Pokemon last night.

“Doesn’t he only have one Dreepy?”

“That’s the part you focus on?”

“Well yeah, I need to know if my rival suddenly is running more dragons on his team.”

“Right. Of course.” Sonia sighed before craning her head over the back of her chair. “Leon, your tent is the other way.”

“Right!” well least he hadn’t gone THAT far off course yet.

“Your Dreepy is finishing Raihan’s coffee.”

“What- hey!”

His Dreepy squawked unhappily as he yanked it away (could Dreepies even have coffee?) and he continued his trot towards what he hoped was the nearest river. Arceus, he hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt.

\--

“Is there any particular reason why I couldn’t wear my hoodie while you fixed my shirt?”

“Oh! Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
